


hell in red ink

by howfrightening



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Lilith was a highschool teacher for awhile and nothing is funnier to me, Sabrina is only mentioned, besides the fact that she took it SEROIUSLY, its literally so randomly in there, what can ya do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howfrightening/pseuds/howfrightening
Summary: Between chasing after Sabrina and bending weak forces to her will, Lilith grades history papers.The very first woman on earth, ageless and immortal, hangs up on the angry parent screaming at the end of the line.





	hell in red ink

**Author's Note:**

> The smut scene is very short and oh well

Lilith does thoroughly enjoy Mary Wardwell’s body, finds it suitable to dress up, loves the wild mane of hair, and quite likes the dramatic features. And though it’s insulting in comparison to the grandeur she expects and  _ deserves,  _ even the remote cottage is spacious enough, and dare she say- cozy. For all its sacrifices, being Mary Wardwell is the catch she hadn’t been lucky enough to have. 

That is, it would be, if she hadn’t also chosen a fucking high school teacher. 

She had expected in her free time to be serving the Dark Lord deliciously, and being deliciously gifted as a reward. Instead, she’s sitting by the fire putting together next week’s lesson plans. Between chasing after Sabrina and bending weak forces to her will, Lilith grades history papers. 

But Lilith isn’t one to do anything half-assed, be it history teacher or mother of demons. She stays up into the late hours making marks and corrections. More than once she barely retrains herself from pulling her hair out. “I should know, I was there” is a tempting note, but she settles for a failing grade on the paper. The Mother of Demons boorishly puts together the chapter review, sticking to quizlet, sworn to never playing competitive games ever again. Satan’s Concubine gives out detentions like she gives out curses, freely and readily. The Dawn of Doom flips through presentations submitted and sews her latest poppet as she awards the late work with a generous “C”. 

The very first woman on earth, ageless and immortal, hangs up on the angry parent screaming at the end of the line. 

It’s all she can do to stop from begging the Dark Lord to call her back to the pit when she reads the fifth infernal email asking her to bump a grade. Responds with a quick and simple, “no”. 

* * *

The bell ringing is a blessing to her already pounding headache. Lilith doesn’t really care if the mortals learn anything or not, but there’s something to be said about not receiving respect that doesn’t sit well with her. At first, when she had just taken possession of her new body, there had been a, quick, adjustment period. Silence and attention was demanded, and if disobeyed, well, she wouldn’t do anything actively. But, students did say that there was a certain chill that ran up their spines when she fixed them under her gaze. 

For the most part, she was listened to and respected. Then there was Henry Ackerson. Grease coated his hair and his personality. Lilith had been writing down the project instructions on the board when the little pest began the first of many mistakes that seventh period. 

From the corner of her eye Lilith catches Henry kick the back of Elaine Davis’ chair, shit eating grin across his face. She narrows his eyes, determined to finish her sentence before inflicting punishment which she could deliver at anytime, at another time. She goes back to writing when she hears another kick behind her.  _ Ego aperiam oculos meos post me.  _ The incantation finishes and she peers faintly behind her eyes concealed behind the mountains of hair on the back of her head and watches. Her hand still flows across the board even with her eyes currently on the back of her head; Henry continues to bother the mouse of a girl in front of him. She makes no effort to stop him, choosing instead to look down and hope the bully grows bored. Lilith barely keeps down her groan when he begins whispering taunts to quiet Elaine, what buffoons mortals were, especially mortal men. 

Lilith turns around calmly, eyes returned to their rightful place, and stalks toward the offender’s desk. Henry looks up, too late, too see her grinning down at him. Laugh unfortunately caught in his throat. 

“Mr. Ackerson,” Lilith folds her hands squarely in front of her, “is there an issue you seem to be having sitting in your desk?” He looks like a gutted fish, mouth hanging open in an explanation she already can’t wait to hear. He stutters, “No, Ms. Wardwell. I was just-”

“Just what?” 

He takes his foot off of Elaine’s chair leg, “Nothing.”

Lilith nods, “Oh, well then.” A quiet chuckle warms her throat and she bends down to whisper something the surrounding students struggle to pick up. Hellfire floods her eyes and Lilith nods to Henry, rendering him frozen, “Every kick you deliver, Mr. Ackerson, is another hundred spent in Hell. Did you know that?” 

Time seems to resume as she straightens, Henry well and silent, and the class hushed. All of them wondering what she could have said. Lilith walks back up to the board, “Turn to page six-sixty-five.”

* * *

“Uh, Miss Wardwell?”

_ Satan help me  _ Lilith rolls her eyes and glares up at whoever managed to get this close to her without her noticing. Sighing, she finishes marking up the grammar on the current paper she’s grading -granted she doesn’t teach an English class, but really there’s no excuse for her students to be sloppy- and looks up. Ah. Miss Elaine Davis. 

Lilith quirks an immaculately sculpted brow and surveys the girl, “Yes, Miss Davis?”

A plastic container is offered before her and after a moment Lilith registers it as a cookie cake with the words “Thank you” written in sickenly sweet looped letters. It’s all she can do to keep from making a face at the thing. Then Elaine starts talking.

“I-It’s a present, for um, for defending me and telling him to stop. I was having a hard day that day and it really meant a lot.” Elaine’s cheeks have gone pink and she fiddles her thumbs, it’s obvious the gesture was a step outside of her comfort zone. 

It’s rare that Lilith doesn’t know what to do, even rarer to not know what to say. Her first instinct is to laugh, she finds it funny that a mortal would think she acted in their best interest at heart, that she would go out of her way to defend them; yes, maybe some part of her was acting for the girl, being a true lover of justice. But she does not laugh. She’s stopped by the part where the mortal girl mentioned she got her a present. Present. She was merely a subject of justice and yet she had thought of Lilith, and not just that, wanted to show her gratitude. 

Lilith finds herself uncharacteristically touched, her cold heart warming a fraction -against her will mind you. She sometimes forgets that thanks is normal, that receiving gratitude for one’s hard work is a customary practice, granted it is more common among mortals. Perhaps, she considered, it was the one thing they had going for them. Well, that and ice cream. Though she’d sooner surrender her throne next to the Dark Lord than admit that. 

So instead of laughing, she gifts Elaine Davis with one of her seldom seen genuine smiles and accepts the cake from her. “Thank you,” she sets the cake down on her desk, “I’m glad you’re doing better.” And she sincerely means it. Elaine smiles, and Lilith truly wishes, in a moment of grace, for the mortal’s happiness. The world will not be kind to her, and Lilith can only show so much grace. 

* * *

The eldest Spellman is a very satisfying distraction to this humdrum.

Tongues glide over skin, teeth bite, and she tangles her hand in a bright mane of red gold. Having Zelda Spellman on her desk wanting and ready is enough for Lilith to forget about that inane classroom for a moment. Thoughts of grades are pushed aside as she pushes her hand under the other woman’s dress. She finds Zelda slick with need and Lilith skirts her fingers close but not quite, teasing. 

Zelda gasps, digs her fingers into the dark wood beneath her, “Satan, Mary, just get to it.” Lilith hums indignantly and gives a sharp pull on Zelda’s hair prompting a shrill whimper from her. 

Lilith sinks her teeth into the soft skin of Zelda’s neck and pushes two fingers into her, eliciting another rough gasp out of the witch. 

The door to her office opens, “Miss Wardwell, I was wondering if you had your grade reports-oh my god!” 

Mrs. Meeks’ eyes are comically huge as she regards the scene before her, frozen in her spot, door blessedly shut behind her. At the mention of the False God, Lilith glares up at the teacher, shamelessly not moving from her place. She huffs, “Yes, what is it?”   
  


Mrs. Meeks manages to muster a voice at last, “This is entirely inappropriate-and-and-I-”

Lilith rolls her eyes, “I’m a little busy right now so get on with it.” Zelda groans. She’s agitated, and Lilith can’t have that if she’s going to continue with this fun. She whispers under her breath and watches as Mrs. Meeks’ mouth finally closes and promptly leaves the room. To be dealt with later. 

She has another matter to attend to right now. 

* * *

Though she loathe to confess it, there’s a part of Lilith that enjoys teaching. 

The students are mindless and spending so much time with mortals is mindless -but there’s no denying the satisfaction she feels when she sees the lesson click in their faces. When she witnesses the material register in their tiny mortal brains. 

Even the Dark Lord must be satisfied with her insignificant work in this festering school. If she has the skill, the will, the intellect to make even mortals grasp these concepts then oh how it must shine on her capability to lead. 

So maybe there is something to this job. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the read! im so happy if you enjoyed it and that youre going to leave a comment.....right? (hopeful thinking)
> 
> I've got a few more things lined up so look out for those soon!


End file.
